1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a protective apparatus for a variety of aircraft surfaces and, more particularly, is concerned with an aircraft wing protective cover system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Private and corporate operations of small aircraft are increasingly common practices in today's society. The prevalence of such aircraft often greatly exceeds the hangar space available for them at many airports. Consequently, such aircraft are typically parked in the open air, without the benefit of a hangar, and are forced to endure the many hazards posed by a variety of inclement weather conditions. In addition to severe winds and hailstorms, the ice and snow brought by winter weather are sources of potential harm to an aircraft parked outside. Aircraft wings and stabilizer portions are particularly vulnerable to ice and snow build-up during winter weather. Because of this, expensive time-consuming de-icing procedures are often required to prepare aircraft for flight after snow and ice storms. Such de-icing procedures present a severe economic hardship to aircraft owners and operators.
A variety of arrangements have been proposed in the prior patent art for providing protection to portions of aircraft particularly susceptible to snow and ice build-up during winter weather. Several such arrangements include removable protective covers and means for securing the covers in place on aircraft wings. The covers reduce the need for expensive time-consuming de-icing procedures by providing a barrier between the surface of the aircraft wing and snow or ice. Examples of such protective cover arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,427,448 to Dornier, U.S. Pat. No. 2,453,403 to Bogardus, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,516 to Stoll.
The Dornier arrangement includes a pair of detachable roll-up wing coverings that are configured for matching the dimensions of each aircraft wing. The coverings are rolled outwardly from opposite sides of the aircraft fuselage for fitting over the upper wing surfaces and about the opposite wing tips and then rolled inwardly for resting along the lower wing surfaces. Each covering is fastened to each wing by eyes spaced along the longitudinal edges of the cover that receive small studs disposed along respective edges of the wing. The coverings are attached to one another beneath the fuselage.
The Bogardus arrangement includes a wing cover for overlying the upper surface of an aircraft wing from a location near the fuselage outwardly to the wing tip. The cover has a pocket which fits over and receives the wing tip. The leading and trailing edges of the cover extend over and around the leading and trailing edges of the wing and are secured to one another by a plurality of cords extending beneath each wing.
The Stoll arrangement includes a pair of protective wing coverings which can be folded into a bundle when not in use and unfolded for overlying the upper surface of a pair of aircraft wings. Each cover has an envelope-like receptacle for enclosing each wing tip and front and rear overlap portions for encompassing the leading and trailing edges of the wings. Quick connect and disconnect devices are disposed on the respective overlap portions, being attachable together beneath each aircraft wing for securing each protective covering on each wing.
A removable cover such as those included in each of the above described arrangements provides a lightweight and effective means for preventing snow and ice build-up on aircraft wings during winter weather. However, winter storms are often accompanied by strong winds which can both stretch and tear lightweight aircraft wing covers that are not sturdy enough and loosen or remove covers that are not reliably secured on the aircraft. None of the above described arrangements appear to include features for reinforcing the material of the cover to prevent undue stretching and tearing of the cover when strong winds blow. Additionally, none of the above described arrangements appear to provide anchoring features of sufficient strength for reliably securing portions of the cover closely with corresponding portions of the wing to prevent loosening or removal of the cover caused by severe wind pressure.
Consequently, a need still exists for an aircraft wing protective cover system which reduces the need for expensive time-consuming de-icing procedures by providing a barrier that prevents snow and ice build-up on aircraft wings during winter weather and includes reinforcement features for strengthening the material of the cover as well as efficient and effective anchoring and securement features.